<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark night in Moonlight by Corrupt_Allure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824282">Dark night in Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure'>Corrupt_Allure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corpse Bride AU, F/F, Genderbending, fords just a bitch, stans a bad ass bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maisie Pines or as she prefers to be called Dipper, was bound to marry a boy by the name of Pacific Northwest. But on the day of her wedding  she runs away and accidentally marries a corpse instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, BillDip - Relationship, One sided Dipper/Pacifica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. According to plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ  .ɞ⋅ »────»</p>
<p>"Dipper can you come down here with your brother, uh- what's your name again?" The older duchess pushed up Her round glasses up her wide nose.</p>
<p>But Another woman who looked just like the duchess except her hair was up and she was dressed more formal was walking down the steps when she noticed who was at the door,</p>
<p>"Lady Gleeful, what brings you to this household today?" The Duchess's twin sister had come to the door taking gentle steps with a soft clacking from her heels and the other woman snapped her fingers,</p>
<p>"Oh yeah! You're the daughter of that jezzabelle, Beddie." The twin sister of the woman had said this response smacked the back of the other woman's head,</p>
<p>"Stelley, you can't call everyone a Jezzabelle!" Stelley's twin Stellford criticizes her sister's behavior especially due to her riches and how she must act like a woman.</p>
<p>"Hey Graunt Stell What's going on?" Maxwell had hopped from the last step excited for the possibility of a new suitor for the easy excitable happy Maxwell.</p>
<p>His pink glittery suit was eye blistering and covered in glittering blue gems with a shooting star sowed on the breast pocket.</p>
<p>His excitement dropped at who it was,</p>
<p>"Hey Gideona..." Maxwell let his sentence die out like a fire after water was being poured on it.</p>
<p>"Listen here Pines! I gotta deal for y'all!" Maxwell rolled his greenish hazel eyes because he knew what the fourteen year old was going to suggest.</p>
<p>"I say you let me marry Max, I'll give the Pines status and wealth!" Gideona smiled sinisterly but was quickly dismissed by Stell,</p>
<p>"Listen punk, take your deals else where-" Gideona told the older woman in response with a snap of tone,</p>
<p>"HEY! You're just a woman Stelley Pines! I asked if the MAN of the house wanted to listen." Maxwell had enough of Gideona's condescending tone towards her Great Aunt and Maxwell deciding to speak up,</p>
<p>"Gideona, for the hundredth time, My answer will be no, forever and even after that." With that Maxwell turned around and Gideona was met with a punch to her rounder face.</p>
<p>Gideona holding her nose scrambled for the door and Stelley cracked her knuckles,</p>
<p>"I maybe a duchess but I'm a goddamn Woman, you and your punk parents better treat me with some goddamn respect. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I knock you so hard you'll bite your pancreas." Gideona couldn't have gotten out of the Pine's home fast enough.</p>
<p>Ford went up to the turned around Maxwell and whispered in his ear,</p>
<p>"Where's your sister?" And Maxwell had answered truthfully not knowing what her Graunts were going to say about it,</p>
<p>"She's upstairs reading that supernatural novel." Ford rolled her eyes and glared at her twin and huffed out,</p>
<p>"We should've stopped this years ago, imagine what the Northwest's think if they knew that Dipper can read." Stell nodded hating the fact that most men in their time hate the idea of a woman being literate and having a passion for books and the supernatural such as Dipper did.</p>
<p>Dipper soon strolled into the room, her button nose dug deeply into a book while her brown orbs roamed the pages and she was also wearing her night gown, Maxwell covered his eyes, he did not need to see his sister in her garments and Ford took immediate action,</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Are you trying to be naked?" Ford had a stern glare, one that Stell could never have. Stell knew that it was inappropriate for a woman to walk around in her pajamas but Stell did it all the time.</p>
<p>"Oh Graunt Ford, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to town today." Dipper was confused on to why everyone was dressed, makeup and all and that's when it hit Dipper, it was the day they would be meeting with the Northwest's and her wedding which she was notified about two days prior.</p>
<p>Ford breathed deeply through her nose before gripping Dipper by her charcoal covered hand and dragged her into the nearest bathroom.</p>
<p>"You need to stop this foolish behavior of yours." Dipper missed the old Ford, her bright smiles and her offering to play chess with reading books.</p>
<p>Now she was just rude and proper and actually cared about what society thought about them.</p>
<p>"So? I'd rather not be married, I'd rather Dance Upon Nothing." Dipper's eyes darkened towards Ford saying she'd rather hang than be with a rich husband who will provide for her. Ford snapped towards the 17 year old woman,</p>
<p>"No they'll do you worse, they'll send you to the looney bin and give you a hysterectomy, you little wooden spoon." Ford's voice carried a bitterness like vinegar as she scrubbed the rest of the onyx pigment that stained her hands like paint.</p>
<p>Dipper rolled her eyes at Ford's superiority over her and Ford re-gripped her bone thin wrist and dragged her up the stairs with Stell watching with a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>Dipper caught the look and gave a softened stare with a smile at her great aunt. Graunt Stell let Dipper be herself with her books and drawings of supernatural beings and ramble on about them.</p>
<p>Stell was a strong independent woman who didn't need anyone's approval and if they tried they were met with a strong hook to the jaw.</p>
<p>Dipper met with Soos as Ford threw her into the chubby maids arms and Soos caught her fall immediately.</p>
<p>"Soos take Maisie to her room and get her changed with her hair properly dealt with." Soos nodded her head with a mock salute,</p>
<p>"You can count on me Miss Pines." Soos than led Dipper to her room to get her properly dressed.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Soos tightened the corset one last time which had Dipper gasping for air and grip on to the treacherous device. Soos patted her on the shoulder to symbolize that she's sorry about the squishing pain that was reforming her organs.</p>
<p>Dipper understood that Soos was doing her job to make sure she was properly prepared but now that all was said and done Dipper looked into the mirror and only saw someone she didn't know,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ruby painted lips were cast in a frown and Soos response to the frown was,</p>
<p>"Listen, it's not going to be forever, I heard as soon as your married you can do whatever you want." Yeah that is if your husband approves it Dipper thought bitterly but held her tongue like a good lady would.</p>
<p>But Dipper knew she was right, men dictated gravity falls and Dipper was about to marry the Archduke's son for Status.</p>
<p>She absolutely loathed it, being chained down to a man she doesn't even know but she knew that if she didn't marry Pacific Northwest, then Maxwell would have to Marry Gideona.</p>
<p>Dipper didn't want to put her other half through being married to that illegitimate child.</p>
<p>So she might as well throw herself into the silver cage to be a perfect wife and mother.</p>
<p>With a call from Ford to hurry up or they'll be late to get her redressed for her wedding made Dipper's stomach feel as if centipedes were crawling down from her stomach to her intestines just infesting them with this horrid feeling.</p>
<p>With a huff she knew she had no choice, the choice of Marrying Pacific Northwest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the In laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,</p><p> </p><p>«────« ⋅ʚ.ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ.ɞ⋅ »────»</p><p>"What if Pacific and I don't like each other?" Then Stell was about to say something but was shut up by a glare from Ford,</p><p>"Do you think your mother and father Liked each other?" To Dipper that was a low blow especially since their parents have been dead for 4 years now and Dipper response was just as snappy as Ford's,</p><p>"I don't know what about that husband of yours that got locked up, didn't you like each other?" Dipper hit equally as low as she did with her husband Fiddleford.</p><p>The poor man had been on the case of Jack the Ripper, the brutalities that he saw just drove the poor man to insanity, seeing women with their throats severed by two deep gruesome cuts, and the lower part of the abdomen being ripped open by a deep, jagged wound, it looked very similar to a child ripping open their presents on Christmas day. </p><p>The poor victims also suffered Several other incisions on the abdomen were caused by the same knife.</p><p>Dipper knew this because she had snooped through Ford's dresser drawers, looking for some type of adventure since she was forbidden to go outside anymore and found Ford's ex-husbands letters each one getting less legible by the letter.</p><p>The scenes were just too gruesome for the poor gentleman which made him loose his marbles, sent to his lonesome and took his own life because he was still haunted by the poor women's open stares as he looked over their bodies for clues, their glassy eyes from unshed tears as they were ripped apart, guilt that these unfortunate victims hadn't had their justice because of his failures and Ford had never seen him again since he had hung from a rope.</p><p>The carriage was quiet, so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Stell And Maxwell dare not to speak a single word. Ford's pale brown eyes dug into Dipper's mocha orbs.</p><p>Maxwell decided that he couldn't take the silence anymore,</p><p>"So You've certainly hooked a winner this time, Dippy, I bet you'll think he's so handsome and wanna have a lot of babies with him!" Dipper rolled her eyes, god she wished sometimes that her brother was a girl, than Maxwell could be the baby factory instead of her.</p><p>"Now, all you have to do is reel him in." Graunt Stell winked in her direction causing that icky feeling to return to her. Her stomach in tangles and she felt as if she was going to vomit all over the floor,</p><p>"I'm already reeling Graunt Stell." Dipper was seriously about to lurch all over the expensive rug of the family's carriage. She decided to distract herself from the groggy feeling with a question,</p><p>"Shouldn't Pacific Northwest be marrying a Lady or something?" That was one thing gravity falls was okay, with out of all the other things like women being restricted to being baby machines and slaves to the kitchen, the one thing was that they were okay with different financial groups marrying.</p><p>That was the one thing that shocked Dipper that it's okay to be poor and marry a millionaire during this time in gravity falls but not for women to be free and independent of being just weak and useless things that were flashed off by their mostly husbands.</p><p>I mean it could've been a lot worse, they could've been disgusted and have every poor person beheaded or hanged for even being associated with the rich but most people treat everyone with respect and normality.</p><p>"Oh, nonsense! We're every bit as good as the Northwest's." Stell said with a confidence that Dipper will always lack.</p><p>"So Dip-dop, you excited to meet the soon to be Archduke?" Maxwell wiggled her eyebrows attempting to bring a lighter mood.</p><p>"I've never even spoken to him and now in a few hours I'll be married to him." Dipper rolled her eyes at her shitty situation and huffed out her sentence hoping to get Maxwell off her back,</p><p>"Good that's one thing we have in our favor." There's the good new bitchy Ford. Still as salty and bitter as goddamn ever.</p><p>"Wendell silence that blasted coughing." Ford had yelled up to the poor red head that drove the carriage.</p><p>It wasn't Wendell's fault that he was forced to breathe such horrible air in his family's home before moving into the Pines manor. Wendell's home was full for black mold and axe debris.</p><p>Dipper heard Wendell's voice speak again,</p><p>"We're here." And every Pines stepped out of the carriage, Ford fixing Dipper's hair making sure she didn't look like a disgrace in front of the Northwest's.</p><p>A woman answered the door, a big fake smile plastered onto her botox-ed face. Her lips were a pale neutral pink and her hair a sandy brown styled straight down. Her pale blue orbs were dead, like there was no life held within them, not anymore.</p><p>"Ah the Pines, come in." She ushered them in with that same eerie smile plastered onto her face, it was so sugary sweet that it cause Dipper to cringe.</p><p>"Now, let's discuss our little arrangement." Dipper knew that their 'little arrangement' was that Dipper would provide the Northwest's wealth and Pacific would benefit the Pines by giving them the status above that of a grouping of higher up merchants.</p><p>Dipper honestly thought it was disgusting in honesty, but since her family would benefit more from their deal, she decided not to say anything.</p><p>As Maisie heard the sounds of her heels clicking along with the other three women all in a disorganized manner, Mrs. Northwest walked past a large stair case and Dipper couldn't contain her curious nature of what the rest of the home looks like.</p><p>With a stop, Maisie let everyone go on without her, not interested of hearing things she already knows.</p><p>Mocha eyes shined with excitement as pale hands grip the railing of the expensive marble stairs. Step after step taken with such care and per-caution, the marble caused her heels to be the predominant sound that echoed of the empty walls.</p><p>Once dipper reached the top of the stairs, the bottom of her foot hitting a soft shaggy surface and she smiled looking back to see that no one had heard her reach the top of the stairs quietly.</p><p>With that she took off, excitement rushing through her veins of exploring a new place, especially since Ford never let Dipper outside anymore afraid that she might get 'dirty'  </p><p>Dipper silently wondered the halls each more eerie than the last, one hallway was just full of bizarre art and the one she was currently in had family pictures.</p><p>The thing Dipper noticed was they were just family portraits and they were massive, about the size of the family's ego. But Pacific, he was one of the portraits, it was the most smallest portrait she had ever seen.</p><p>The picture itself was about the size of her entire hand, hidden away between the others, like his parents were ashamed of him.</p><p>Maisie let her fingertips touch the delicate glass that held the painting behind it, her nails touching his face. She understood what it was like, being the embarrassment of the family, the one everybody forgot about.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe she could learn to like him or build a higher level with him than strangers.</p><p>Before she could part her lips to gasp due to her corset, Maisie was noticed to be missing from the rest of the pines.</p><p>"DIPPER! Where are you?! We have to get ready for the wedding!" Great Dipper thought, another outfit, just when this gown just wasn't enough they have to stuff her in another one.</p><p>With a sigh, Maisie parted her fingers from the framed picture and ran a solitary knuckle down his cheek like a tear.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you soon enough."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A wedding gone terribly wrong pt 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/corrupt_allure/status/1256061377577394176?s=21 </p><p>This is Dipper’s wedding dress</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,</p><p>«────« ⋅ʚ.ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ.ɞ⋅ »────»</p><p>"Pastor Galswells is waiting. Come at once." Ford was blazing with fury at Dipper's very successful attempt to escape the agreement discussion.</p><p>She gripped her great niece by her fragile wrist and dragged her into another room to scold her which of course started with a sigh,</p><p>"Maisie....Must I start with my very long list of why you're in trouble?" Maisie was of course feeling the pent up feeling of pure and unfiltered frustration and done with this constructive environment responded,</p><p>"Yes because I don't understand why I had to be there, it's not like I had a say in anything that was going to happen." Maisie snapped quick only to increase the red on her graunt's face from absolutely blood curdling fury.</p><p>"Because you ungrateful swine, you should've been there to introduce yourself to Lord Pacific, he was waiting for you! How dare you embarrass our family like that!" In a flash Maisie's head was snapped to the left side with an angry red painting her right cheek that was in the shape of her great aunt's hand print.</p><p>"Oh dear." Ford claimed softly as she realized her error of behavior of letting her anger get the best of her; meanwhile her niece was in absolute shock, her eyes open and her right hand was feeling the heat of the handprint that tattooed itself against her porcelain face.</p><p>As Ford stepped up to help Maisie let out a few tears slip out from her delicate mocha brown eyes and letting them glide down her cheeks and she growled at the older woman,</p><p>"Stay the fuck away from me." Dipper backed up and ran out into the main room where Stell and Maxwell were.</p><p>Stell holding up Maisie's wedding dress; a soft blue A shaped gown and had a soft smile on her face and Maxwell was doing the same until he saw his sister in tears.</p><p>"Maisie what's wrong?" Dipper closed her eyes and let go of her face which was grabbed quickly by her other great aunt, </p><p>"Did Ford do this?" Maisie nodded her head to answer Stell's inquisition. When Maisie reopened her eyes she saw hell blazing in Stell's and suddenly she was marching towards where she had come from, her heel clicks were loud and furious.</p><p>"C'mon Dip-Dop lets get you some ice. After all it is your wedding, a bride must be her absolute best!" Maxwell said with a happy smile as he led his sister to the well of the Northwest's that was in the back of the manor, near a guest room where Maisie could put on her wedding dress.</p><p>~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>Dipper slipped on some white lace gloves to match the unfortunate end of her freedom forever. It's like it mocked her in the most cruelest way humanly possible like putting a wild gorgeous bird in a filthy rusted cage.</p><p>Tears started to come down like rain, her misery was bone crushing; she'll never get to know the world besides the manor that was cold and empty like the Northwest's hearts. She'll never feel another loving touch of another woman, instead the soft comfort of her lover Rosá back in New England she'll be facing the cold cruel filthy touch of a man whom she doesn't know.</p><p>Rosá; oh how Maisie misses her sweet giggle, her diastema that caused a small gap between pearly white teeth and her hip length soft pitch black locks that were as sleek as the glittering ocean at sunrise.</p><p>Maisie knew she must be strong, for her, Rosá wouldn't want her to cry for her. Rosá was probably married herself to very likely to a man she didn't love either.</p><p>Maisie carefully wiped the drying tears as to not ruin her makeup and forced herself to clip the sheer veil into her styled hair.</p><p>The veil may have weighed not even a single ounce but to Maisie the veil weighed heavily clipped in her hair. She giggled, but it was so empty, so forced that even she was surprised that the chilling giggle came from her lips for the engagement stone on her finger; it was almost like handcuffs.</p><p>She had never had felt so empty, never so lonely.</p><p>Stell came in and she put her calloused hands on her great nieces shoulders and she sighed,</p><p>"Listen kid, if it were up to me, if I was the older sister; you wouldn't have to deal with this shit." Stell put her cheek right next to Maisie's, her eyes threatening to spill tears and she knew that Stell would never dare. Stell would never stoop down in a slope like Ford in any way, shape or form.</p><p>Maisie sighed, refusing to let the tears slip down her porcelain doll like cheek because she felt it would make her weak, which is something Maisie knew she wasn't. </p><p>She was a fucking woman, she was determined to not submit to a pompous man no matter how sad his backstory is and how tragic his life is.  </p><p>Maisie fluffed up her bangs that still hung over her birthmark and put her fragile hands on top of Stell's calloused ones and sighed,</p><p>"Let's get this shit fest over with." Stell chuckled and softly punched Dipper playfully in the shoulder,</p><p>"Atta' girl, remember you don't take no shit from no man...or woman." Dipper knew that Stell loved her no matter what she did or who she was with. </p><p>Stell was truly a rarity for their time. A diamond in a sewage pile and Maisie is glad that she knew the older outspoken woman who was rough as sandpaper.</p><p>"Is she ready?" Maxwell stood at the door with a big grin on his face. Maisie envied her brother, his charm, his happiness and most of all, his freedom.</p><p>Something Maisie's tongue will never taste in her entire lifetime.</p><p>With a sigh, Maisie stood up and followed by Stell to Maxwell who ushered them to follow, so they'll get to the church on time.</p><p>Oh what a terrible day for a wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A wedding gone terribly wrong pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper makes a uh oh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,</p><p> </p><p>«────« ⋅ʚ.ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ.ɞ⋅ »────»</p><p> </p><p>Maisie held her tongue as she glanced around the glamorous decorations, soft lanterns painting the walls bathing both her and her groom in pale artificial sunlight since the sky had turned onyx due to the impending storm. Dipper mentally chuckled, maybe even god took pity and or sympathy towards her and was showing a similar mood to hers.</p><p>The pale dusky pink petals that laced the aisle like arsenic laced apples, were happily tossed by her brother down the long strip of impending reality that was creeping up on dipper and her will to marry the man next to her, whom she had taken a glance at.</p><p>His slicked back blonde hair looked good on him especially with his purple eyeshadow that colored his eyelids just like how it colored hers, vivid purple eyes were darkened like this wedding killed him just as much as it killed her inside.</p><p>Pacific's specifically tailored fine plum pigmented suit for the occasion fit him snuggly and was made to appear skin tight and made him look elegant like he deserved more than just a locked away picture.</p><p>His hand holding hers and it felt wrong, so wrong. Like the bride wanted to throw herself out the doors and run away, never looking back. But she had to keep still, for her brother's sake and him not having to marry the 14 year old psycho who was obsessed with him.</p><p>"Let's try it again. Mistress Pines?" Maisie heard groans behind her as she fucked up yet again to stall but it was leading to everyone being agitated about her stalling. She looked back and saw that even her happy go lucky brother was losing his patience at the fact she didn't want to get married.</p><p>"Yes sir." Maisie took three steps back with the Northwest's youngest member and proceeded to restart the entire vow, but with her left hand holding itself up gently and the pastor shook his head,</p><p>"Right." He corrected while pointing at her left hand and she quickly rose her right hand up silently begging for forgiveness from the grouchy old man.</p><p>"With this hand....I...... uh" Maisie's teeth grittedand eyebrows slanting in trying to remember the vows that she had forgotten. The priest just rubbed the thin bony bridge of his nose in frustration as Pacific sighed and gripped her elbow.</p><p>Dipper wanted to shred his arm off her as he took three steps forwards silently begging the old man to continue for everyone's sanity. Both sets of guardians of the couple either tolled their eyes and silently begged for christ to come down and smite them.</p><p>"Right lets skip to the candle part.." many members of both families sighed with relief as they finally were moving on and Pacific took the reigns of the ceremony, Dipper cursing that he perfected everything down to the last blink of an eye.</p><p>He lit the candle with such ease and repeated the vows that Dipper had stuttered through, the words flowing out like a symphony and that symphony represented his brides upcoming dread.

</p>
<p>He faced her and she was forced to face him as he slipped the opal wedding band around her ring finger and nodded towards the priest who waved his hand gently symbolizing that she would have dropped his ring and everyone in the room wished to avoid that.</p><p>"Now, do you Pacific Northwest take Maisie Pines to be your wife?" He turned her way and gently smiled and sighed out a yes. Maisie's eyes widened at his soft words and the gentle rubbing on her knuckles hit her with a sudden realization, Pacific wanted this and she didn't.</p><p>"Maisie Pines do you take Pacific to be your husband?" Dipper couldn't help the tears that built up past her water line and spilt down her porcelain face, purple eyes widened in concern and a masculine thumbs were under her bottom lashes wiping away the tears but she shook her head.

</p>
<p>"I cannot!" Her hands wrapped around his wrists tugging them off before running, slamming her body through the church doors before anyone else could reach her and force her into his arms.

</p>
<p>Heeled feet ran, clicking upon the cobblestone rapidly as she made her escape into town, tears freely falling from her face as her heart had climbed itself into her throat and its beats ringing loudly in her ears like a pounding drum. She continued letting the adrenaline rush through her.

</p>
<p>~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•</p><p>Maisie ran until she dropped down on a chopped down tree and was gasping for breath, the tight corset that was flush against her middle not helping her in the slightest. after she had her limbs turn heavy coughing and wheezing soon followed gasps along with tears and the pain of a throbbing ankle finally catching up to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry Max, I couldn't do it." Dipper sobbed with lungs that made her tears and sobs feel like shards of glass are embedded into her chest.

</p>
<p>Failure</p><p>That word rattled through the upcoming headache that was occurring due to Maisie's sobbing and wheezing. She had failed the two people who believed in her, Stell and Max.</p><p>Soon as her eyes were cleared enough from the blurriness of fat translucent tears escaping their imprisonment and her crying had ceased and was left with stuttering hiccups, Maisie had taken in her surroundings, her mocha green orbs widened at how far she was in the woods, no way back.

</p>
<p>"Oh God am I daft?!" Dipper practically screamed out in frustration. Then shortly after she sniffled and put her head in her hands,</p><p>"Why am I like this? What sick punishment is this?" Dipper glanced up at the brilliant moon light that bathed her skin in its luminous glow silently begging for an explanation for her behavior. But she received no answer and stood from her slumped position and wondered,</p><p>"If maybe he was a woman, I would have never acted as I did" Dipper had taken off the sleek rose gold band that was sat a triangular decoration was consistent of a triangular piece of dark blue opal that speckled blue and violet when waved around.</p><p>Dipper took off the band and spun around to land her eyes on a branch that was suspiciously shaped like a human hand and with a flush of her face Maisie acted like the was getting married, to someone she actually wanted to get married to and chose to play Pacific's part.</p><p>"With this hand, I lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, I will be your wine..." Maisie lifted her right hand not stuttering on her words as her mind took her to Rosá being in Pacific's place, giggling as she struggled to say her vows. A soft smile took up her face as she strolled over to the uprooted branch and knelt down towards it despite the crows screeching at her flapping their wings viciously as if they were warning her.</p><p>"With this Candle I will light your way in darkness." Dipper interlocked her fingers with the finger-shaped ends of the branch and pressed a tender kiss to the non existent flesh imagining there was. Maisie lifted her hand as the screeching of crows intensified into a massive crescendo, the younger Pines ignored as her trembling hand slowly inching towards the end of the limb like piece of wood with the ring,

</p>
<p>"With this ring, I ask you to be mine." Dipper quickly slid the ring onto the branch's 'finger' and all movement stopped. Maisie looked towards the murder of crows and saw how they crescendoed from fortississimo to absolute silence.</p><p>Their undead beady orbs stared at her as her pale chocolate gaze tried to figure out what made them stop, unknown to her that as she took her eyes off the root and onto the gang of birds that sat on higher tree branches, the limb like wood twitched and kept twitching.</p><p>Keeping her eyes on the birds untrusting she reached over for her ring only for her wrist to be snagged.</p><p>With a shriek of surprise as her wrist was dragged down into the hole where the root was. Horrified Dipper attempts and tries to pull free her wrist as the cawing, wings flapping increased once more and becoming closer almost scrapping her as they sped by screaming into the night.</p><p>Maisie desperate pulls out a strength she never had achieved before and pulled with all of her might but instead of failing, she was falling, backwards away from the thing that had attempted to drag her under.</p><p>Dipper stops when a clamp is felt on her wrist and glanced down to see a skeletal hand wrapped tight, a wrist length fingerless glove hid most of its features but Dipper looked as the hand had her ring on the ring finger.</p><p>Dipper screeching with absolute bone chilling fright flings it away far away from her as the ground splits open in front of her. Dipper scrambled back not caring if her dress nor hair is absolutely abolished through this experience.</p><p>Shortly a figure rose from the dirt, a taller than her figure, the figures curly pale blonde locks reached their waist and a veil covered most of their figure. But if Dipper had to guess this figure was a woman due to her astronomically fluffy dress that spread further than her feet.</p><p>With a rotting tanned olive hand with glittery black nails lifted the veil over its face.</p><p>Dipper was right in her assumption because the corpse like being that stood in front of her was indeed female from her plush onyx painted lips to her luscious chest that spilt out a tad bit and her eyes a blazing gaze of amber gold. The corpse sighed and leaned down towards Maisie and smirked,</p><p>"I do kid.”</p><p><br/>
~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~••~•~•~•<br/>
here is a collage I made of Bill and her wedding dress.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/corrupt_allure/status/1260100112359055362?s=21">https://twitter.com/corrupt_allure/status/1260100112359055362?s=21</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kiss the bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper’s uh oh part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸,ø°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,</p><p> </p><p>«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ  .ɞ⋅ »────»</p><p>Maisie's eyes widened as the corpse started to stroll towards her as if she was going to grab her. The living bride felt her fight or flight instinct kick her in the gut and her limbs moved along the ground trying to scuttle away from her recently wedded corpse.</p><p>Dipper finally stands and she scrambled backwards, stumbling as her feet kept tripping over each other as she started running through the thickets</p><p>She turns and the branches scratching at her arms, which she didn't feel as her adrenaline was taking over, running itself ragged within her veins trying to find her way out of the dark woods, with her undead wife.</p><p>As Maisie felt her lungs setting themselves aflame her left foot catches itself on smooth stone and sends dipper down into the dirt and gently she hides herself behind the small tombstone only to catch her breath so she can start running again, listening and wasn't disappointed in hearing a very distant sigh,</p><p>"C'mon kid! Where the fuck are you?" Dipper gasped as the corpse kept coming closer to her location calling out for her and Maisie took a shuttering breath before sprinting for<br/>The towns tombstones, as she follows the heads she knows that she's close to town.  She knows that Ford's going to be absolutely furious and probably cane her due to her reckless behavior especially in front of the Northwest's embarrassing the Pines/ soon to be Northwest's name. As her eyes blurred with tears she felt her body crash into a hard surface she stumbled back ignoring the throbbing pain on her front to see that she collided with a large oak tree but she shook her head and sprinted on as she intended to lose the corpse in their chase.</p><p>As she ran her feet slapping against the blending of dirt with cobblestone of the entrance of the graveyard and her lungs gasping for breath the bare, small brittle bushes that seem to block her escape by catching themselves on her dress. Dipper just tugged and pulled ripping the expensive fabric as streams of clouded breath escaping through her chapped lips that had gotten that way due to the cold air blending in with her tear stained mouth. </p><p>She should've not ran away and just dealt with the fact that she would never love him and long for woman's touch instead of his. She should've just sucked it up and just stayed but she couldn't and now this is her punishment.</p><p>Maisie stumbled across a small creek, this creek was frozen solid and had a bridge but in a desperate attempt instead of taking the bridge and possibly slowing her down she walked across the frozen water as her corpse bride pursued her.</p><p>As Dipper crossed the water slipping on the ice plenty times before completing the task of getting to the other side, she started to dash blindly through the trees like she had previously had done, the crows who attempted to warn her of her mistake fly in her path almost as if they were slowing her down like they wanted her to accept her horrific mistake. </p><p>Maisie could see the faint glow of lights as she reached the edge of the woods and a shuttering shaking sob of relief left her lips as she had finally escaped and with a final shove with her ruined hair and filthy torn dress sprinted towards the footbridge that connected the town to the thicket.</p><p>As she stood on the middle of the bridge the left shoulder of her dress slipped down like the tears of relief slipped down her doll like face. Shaking sobs turned into hacking coughs and wavering breaths rapidly escaping her lungs in repeated sessions.</p><p>Her smoky quartz colored orbs looked back to the thicket scanning looking for the undead being, wondering if she had followed her out this far.</p><p>Her fear escalated quickly as she realized that her slowing breath was the only noise that penetrated the eerily dead silence.</p><p>Suddenly the crows burst out of the thicket and dipper screamed at the pitch black birds that scattered around her as she ducked to avoid their wrath with her bloody hands on her ears as she tried to tune out their ear blistering cries as they flew past her.</p><p>Weary watering eyes opened back up after keeping them closed and she stood back up and gradually took steps towards the town her messy hair framing her face.</p><p>She stopped in sheer terror as she felt a cold front press against her back her dirt pigmented irises shrinking due to her pupil consuming the remaining color. A freezing cold skeletal hand lifted itself to lift her chin to meet pure golden irises.</p><p>"It was quite rude of you to run."  Maisie pushed the figure away from her, shoving the blonde to the other side of the bridge and white gloved with red palms gripped the side of the bridge with a passion.</p><p>The alluring undead blonde strolled over to her counterpart putting a flesh covered hand on her upper chest and tilting the chin of the pale woman and  the corpse leaned in, their sun kissed nose touched Maisie's porcelain shaded nose before speaking,</p><p>"You may kiss the bride." The undead bride leaned fully in connecting their lips causing the very much alive Maisie faint in the corpses arms.</p><p>Not too far away a lantern is glowing, a wide eyed Grendan looks upon the scene, but it wasn't seen well due to the fog, but all he saw was a woman embracing Maisie and their lips touching.</p><p>He had to tell Maxwell.</p><p>~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~</p><p> </p><p>I CANNOT BELIEVE HER!" Ford paced the floors, her silver hair spilling out from it's place in her braid that wrapped around her head like a crown.</p><p>"Ford can you blame the kid?" Stell shrugged at her twin, Ford glared back at Stell's forlorn look and Ford knew she had to calm down for her sister's sake.</p><p>Meanwhile Maxwell sat next to the blonde heir on the altar, the blonde's frown was devastating to his brunette 'brother-in-law' and Maxwell took the task upon himself to cheer him up.</p><p>"Look, Maisie will come back! I promise you that, I mean Ford's going to be quite cross, but she'll see her mistake." Maxwell attempted to sound happy for Pacific's sake to at least make him smile just a bit.</p><p>Pacific's violet eyes wandered over to his parents to see them pacing the floor, he knew that they wanted the bride to come back just as much as everyone else did.</p><p>Especially since their wealth is on the line and the Pines reputation. Pacific sighed and gently leaned over towards Maxwell before sighing,</p><p>"I hope you're right" not knowing that his hopes and Maxwell's sayings were very wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>